


A Good Taste

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Blindfolds, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/F, Groping, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Manipulation, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika's mutant powers allows her to spice up her sex life with her girlfriend Red Alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Taste

Fear heightens many senses.  It was the body's natural response to an unknown threat.  Only be heightening one's sense could they determine whether to fight or to flee.

  

Take away one and the others compensate for the loss.

 

Red Alert was experiencing that right now.  Naked, blindfolded, and laying on the edge her and Strika's king sized bed, her senses were tingling right now.

 

Especially with what her lover was doing to her at that very moment.

 

"So beautiful... just so beautiful..."

 

She would have blushed if it were not for the giant hand groping and play with her vulva.

 

Strika was a mutant like her, but unlike her simple healing powers, the bigger woman's were a little more complex than that.  She could easily manipulate her body, making it bigger or smaller if she wanted to.  And strength.  Not that unique, but a very powerful gift.

 

As her giant hands squeezed and played with her clit and labia, Red could only shiver as she felt the raw strength between the woman's fingers.  This woman could crush men's heads between her fingers... and to feel them at her most vulnerable spot?

 

Thinking about it just made her wet.  As just everything this woman had done to her in their relationship.

 

"There we go... nice and wet... ready for me to play with, right, Red?"

 

Yes... yes, all nice and open for her lover.  To put her fingers and tongue and toys and whatever she wanted to use on it, in it, she didn't care.  She just wanted Strika to make her feel so good.

 

"But first, before we get to the good stuff..."

 

Red had no time to ask before she suddenly found herself in midair, pulled up to have her legs hanging over the woman's now very broad shoulders and her body hanging down like a scarf.  Primus, her hands couldn't even reach the bed and she knew the other hadn't stepped away.

 

"Just relax... and feel."

 

Oh she did.  Red Alert could feel the larger tongue lapping at her labia before digging into the depths of her pussy.  The size, the dexterity, oh Primus, the things she was feeling.  It probably wasn't helping that being upside down was making all the blood rush to her head and the increased awareness of what was happening to her body.

 

And it didn't make things any better when Strika's now larger than life hands moved from holding her body up to start caressing and groping her front, mostly her breasts.

 

"Ethoyin ifth?" With her tongue down her pussy and her mouth pressed against her body, Red Alert could roughly translate that to 'Enjoying it?'

 

"Hah!  Oh~!  Oh~ Strika."

 

That was all she needed to have the tongue delve in deeper.  That and all the blood rushing to her head was enough to get Red to cum screaming, her breasts pinched between two giant fingers and a tongue filling her pussy.

 

For Strika, that was all she needed.  Once the other had finished cumming into her mouth, the giant mutant slowly shrank in size just enough to lay the other back down on their shared bed.

 

"Did you like that?"

 

Red took a while to answer, still a bit faint from before.  "Yes... but now I'm feeling a little faint."

 

She heard a chuckle.  "Very well.  I'll have to remember to finish you off faster..."

 

"Or perhaps use something more than your tongue?"

 

The suggestion didn't go overhead as her head was pulled up into a kiss that tasted rather much like her, "Oh don't worry... that's coming up next."

 

Red Alert could only giggle as Strika pushed her down on the bed before joining her on the bed for another kiss.

 

There would be more kisses like that for the night... amongst other things.

 

END


End file.
